The present disclosure relates to a remote control device, a remote control setting method, and a program.
Remote controllers (remote control devices) for controlling electronic equipment at a distance have been widely used. Remote controllers include a dedicated type that can be used for one or several types of models of a single manufacturer and a common type that can be used for various types of models of a plurality of manufacturers. Among them, since many different varieties of electronic equipment are used at home and office today, common type remote controllers, which are also called universal remote controllers, are receiving attention for their convenience. The common type remote controllers are broadly classified into a preset type that pre-stores a plurality of control command systems in an internal memory and a learning type that learns and stores a control system in an ex post manner.
One of advantages of the preset remote controller is that it is not necessary to newly register a control command system to the remote controller. Even if a controlled device does not support a learning function, the preset type remote controller can remotely control the controlled device as long as it stores a control command system for the controlled device. On the other hand, one of advantages of the learning remote controller is that an unknown controlled device can become a target of remote control afterwards. In order to reduce the burden of a user at the time of newly setting a control command system to the learning remote controller, a technique that registers information related to a control command system easily (without relying on manual labor) by use of an additional means such as an IC card prepared for each controlled device is known (cf. e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-290487).